The present invention relates to systems and methods for training automobile drivers, and particularly, teenage drivers, how to drive automobiles with particular emphasis on safety issues.
Various techniques, systems and methods are available for providing driver education and training. Such training typically involves actual, behind the wheel driving, which may or may not be supplemented with classroom instruction. Also known are driving simulators in which images are displayed on a display device. A steering wheel, brake and accelerator are connected in a feedback loop such that under computer control, the image displayed varies as a function of the student's operation of the brake pedal, accelerator and steering wheel. Additional views, such as left side views, right side views and rear views may be provided within separate windows on the display device, or using separate display devices for views in addition to views simulating a forward view.
However, notwithstanding such training and education, over the years, there has not been a significant reduction in the accident rate of teenage drivers. It is believed that prior art techniques do not result in reductions in accident rates because although traditional training programs cover numerous topics, the various topics covered by prior art training programs are typically provided in a relatively superficial manner with no particular focus.
Further, such prior art driver education is typically provided prior to licensing. For this reason, content focuses on basic skills needed to pass the DMV Drivers License test. While certain safety skills may be taught, typically, there is little or no motivation for the student to learn such safety skills. Safety skills only become relevant after licensing and some driving experience.